staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 kwietnia 1997
thumb|left|70px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (audiotele; 0-70055560-2) 8.00 "Murphy Brown" (105/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" (121) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Piraci - teleturniej 11.10 Zrób to tak, jak my - prezent dla dziecka 11.25 Magazyn Teatr 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - W co pakować? - Małe przetwarzanie 12.50 Prawnik domowy 13.10 Miniatury: Anna Witkowska, Ryszard Przybylski "Romantyzm" To jest historia 13.15 Zaczynamy... 13.20 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobylińskiego 13.30 Historie (IV) 13.50 Prawdziwa historia nie chcianych pomników 14.15 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu 14.30 Czy wiesz, że... - rozwiązanie zagadki 14.35 Łowcy tajemnic - Tajemnice Morza Czerwonego (1) 14.50 No problem! - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Żyć skuteczniej 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szkoła złamanych serc" (l6/52) - serial prod. austral. 15.50 Fronda - Wolność, Równość, Blużnierstwo 16.15 Dla dzieci - Szatnia 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Country rodeo 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny: Konkordat (audiotele: 0-70015011 opcja 1, 0-70015012 opcja 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Julian Stryjkowski - "Przybysz z Narbony" 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.30 Studio sport: MŚ w hokeju na lodzie gr. B: Polska - Dania 23.50 Mistrzowie kina: Jean-Luc Godard "Detektyw" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1985 r., 94 min) 1.25 Wiadomości 1.30 "Studium malarza S." - film dok. Przemysława Młynczyka 1.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead - lekcja 74 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus - Sport telegram (powt.) 7.25 7 dni świat (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Rodzinna menażeria" (11/22) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik Dwójki 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Tropami zwierząt" (1) "Na wojennej ścieżce" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Sportowe hobby 11.15 "Każdą chwilę dzieciom": "Cudowne dzieci" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Szansa na sukces - Ewa Bem 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbędnik Dwójki 13.25 "Zatoka Marlinów" (6/25) - serial prod. nowozel. 14.10 Clipol 14.30 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Spiderman, człowiek pająk": "Doktor Dzi-Wu" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Nie tylko w koszarach 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio sport: koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 Paragraf Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Mity i stereotypy 19.30 Podatki od 21% do 45% 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 20.50 Halo 2 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik Dwójki 21.35 Optimus - Sport telegram 21.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.10 "M.A.S.H" (52) - serial prod. USA 22.35 Magazyn literacki 23.05 "Wojny heroinowe" (1): "Opiumowe konwoje" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 23.55 Lęki, obawy, nadzieje (8) - prof. Henryk Samsonowicz 0.10 Panorama 0.20 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Skrzypcowy Tadeusza Wrońskiego 0.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 6.00 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - serial dla dzieci 6.30 Dziecięca Akademia Nauk - serial dla młodzieży 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja pr. satelitarnego 8.40 Muzyczne promocje 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - mag. studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność (280) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Mac Shayne - serial sensac.-przyg. prod. USA (powt.) 13.35 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. (powt.) 14.00 Mity medycyny - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (11) - kanad. serial kukiełkowy 15.35 Morskie wyzwania (15) - serial dok. prod. USA 16.05 Podróż Jennifer (4) - serial prod. USA 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Rozmowa tygodnia 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Sport 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż red. bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - pr. Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wielkie przygody XX wieku (12) - serial dok. prod. ang. 20.00 Przylądek Canaveral - serial prod. USA 20.45 Poza rok 2000 - program popularnonaukowy 21.30 Ostatni dzień Jacques Mesrine - serial dok. prod. franc. 21.50 Program na wtorek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 Namiętność (280) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 Bezpieczne miasto 23.30 Poselskie spotkania 24.00 Z życia Archidiecezji - magazyn chrześcijański (powt.) 0.30 Cuda, których nie znacie - film dok. 1.00 Atlanta '96 (5/6) - serial dok. prod. USA 2.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja pr. satelitarnego 5.00 Niebezpieczna (62) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 5.45 Muzyczne promocje thumb|left|70px 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (155) - serial anim. 8.30 MacGyver (138) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar młodości (165) - serial prod. kanad. 10.30 Powrót do Edenu (14) - serial prod. australijskiej 11.30 Magazyn 12.00 HALOGRA!MY 12.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 12.30 Kojak (21) - serial prod. USA 13.30 Disco Polo Live 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra - zabawa (tel.: 0-700-76-661) 14.55 Twój lekarz - mag. medyczny 15.25 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (156) - serial anim. 15.50 Bractwo białego orła - pr. ekologiczny dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - pr. rozrywkowy 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (35) - serial produkcji meksykańskiej 17.45 Skrzydła (126) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Świat według Bundych (l50) - serial prod. USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver (139) - serial prod. USA 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Mega hit: Zaginiony: cena zdrady - film prod. USA (1995 r., 86 min) 22.00 Informacje i biznes inforIl1dcje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco - serial prod. USA 23.30 Kalejdoskop - mag. publ. 23.55 Egzamin dojrzałości - pr. rozrywkowy 0.55 Muzyka na BIS 2.30 Pożegnanie thumb|left|70px 8.00 Kawałeczek raju - film fab. prod. USA (1992 r., 89 min) 9.35 Nadchodzi pan Jordan - film fab. prod. USA (1941 r., 90 min) 11.10 Młodość Chaplina (1-2) - serial brytyjski 12.05 Hokus-pokus, czyli ważna sprawa - film fab. prod. USA (1982 r., 103 min) 13.50 Piekło na Pacyfiku - film fab. prod. USA (1969 r., 97 min) 15.40 Dziś w nocy i każdej nocy - film fab. prod. USA (1945 r., 88 min) 17.10 Niemy wyścig - film fab. prod. USA (1972 r., 86 min) 18.40 Droga do gwiazd - film fab. prod. USA (1989 r., 88 min) 20.10 Dzieci z Times Square - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r., 90 min) 21.45 Taniec na ulicach (1) - film ang. (1995 r., 59 min) 22.50 Fałszywy ruch - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 89 min) 0.30 Pożegnanie thumb|left|70px 7.00 Panorama 7.15 Inf. Studia Kontakt (powt.) 7.30 Biografie: Fin du monde, czyli obraz końca świata - film dok. (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Studio parlamentarne (powt.) 9.00 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Wesele krakowskie (1) - Zmówiny (powt.) 9.30 Ala i As - pr. dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 Mazi w Gondolandii (l6) (powt.) 9.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział (powt.) 10.00 Przygody pana Michała (6) - serial TVP (powt.) 10.25 Skąd ta wrażliwość? (powt.) 10.55 Do woja marsz - reportaż (powt.) 11.20 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pełnia nad głowami - film prod. pol. (powt.) 13.30 Szafa gra - pr. rozryw. (powt.) 14.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Kamień węgielny 16.00 Zmierzch emigracji - Rozmowy paryskie (2) - film dok. 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - pr. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (12) - serial prod. kanad. 19.15 Dance Maxx - pr. muz. 19.40 Dobranocka: Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Sport z satelity: Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju na lodzie gr. B: Polska - Dania 22.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - pr. satyryezny Jacka Fedorowicza 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - pr. publ. 23.20 Zespół folkowy: Adoramus 23.40 Labirynty kultury 24.00 Moniuszko viva (5) - pr. muz. 0.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (12) - serial prod. kanad. (powt.) 2.00 Dance Max - pr. muz. (powt.) 2.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Sport z satelity: Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju na lodzie gr. B: Polska - Dania (powt.) 5.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - pr. satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 5.30 Zmierzch emigraeji - Rozmowy paryskie (2) - film dok. (powt.) 6.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - pr. publ. (powt.) 6.20 Zespół folkowy: Adoramus (powt.) 6.40 Labirynty kultury (powt.) thumb|left|70px 7.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 7.25 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 8.15 Camila - włoski serial obyczajowy 9.00 Jadzia - film archiwalny prod. polskiej 10.30 Dance Time - program muzyczny 11.00 Gillette World Sport Special - pr. sportowy 11.30 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 11.35 Maria (76) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 12.30 Moto Fan - teleturniej 13.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 13.05 Riptide (14) - serial prod. USA 14.00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - pr. dla dzieci 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 16.05 Szukamy nazwy - pr. muz. dla dzieci 16.30 Piłkarski przekładaniec 17.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street (76) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Camila (54) - włoski serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakazana miłość (15) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 19.30 Pogoda, Program inf. 19.45 Bezpłodna kukułka - film prod. USA 21.35 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 21.50 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis inf. 22.00 Magnum (67) - serial prod. USA 22.50 Taaaka ryba - mag. wędkarski 23.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (76) - serial prod. USA 0.10 Piłkarski przekładaniec thumb|left|70px 7.00 Siódemka zaprasza 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Kacper - ser. anim. 8.10 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale anim. 9.00 Świat pana trenera - ser. komed. 9.25 Autostrada do Nieba - ser. familijny 10.20 Ochotnicy - komedia prod. USA (1985 r., 105 min) 12.20 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu - film dok. 13.10 The Best Little Whore House in Texas - film muz. prod. USA (1982 r., 110 min) 14.50 Teleshopping 15.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - Ser. komed. 15.40 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale anim. 16.35 Słodka dolina - ser. dla młodzieży 17.00 Przeboje Siódemki 17.10 Słodka dolina - ser. dla młodzieży 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - ser. komed. 18.00 Autostrada do Nieba - ser. familijny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut - pr. inf. 19.25 Świat pana trenera - ser. komed. 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Pr. rozrywkowy 20.00 Za horyzontem - film prod. USA (1992 r., 140 min) 22.00 7 minut - pr. inf. 22.10 Policjanci z Miami - ser. prod. USA 23.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 23.30 Bestia (1) - thriller prod. USA 24.00 Przeboje Siódemki thumb|left|70px 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 Pan Bogus - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Królik, struś i ferajna - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Disco Polo Mix 19.00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 19.30 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 20.00 Ostatni Bastion - serial prod. USA 21.00 Ruchome obrazy - magazyn filmowy 21.30 To i Moto - sport i motoryzacja 22.00 Skórzane kurtki - film prod. USA 23.30 TV Party - program muzyczny 24.00 Muzyczne dobranoc thumb|left|70px 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik - muzyczne hity (0) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (0) 8.00 Parker Lewis - serial amerykański dla młodzieży (43) 8.25 Chłopcy z Placu Broni - węgierskie kino rodzinne 10.10 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood: Spadające gwiazdy - cykl dokumentalny 10.55 Zemsta gangstera - amerykański film sensacyjny 12.30 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - polski dramat historyczny 14.00 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - angielski serial animowany (12) 14.25 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy (11) 14.50 24 godziny: Mężczyżni w modzie - cykl reportaży 15.50 Szabla od komendanta - komedia polska 17.35 Reboot - amerykański serial animowany (1) 18.00-20.00: Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (blok programów) (0): 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.20 Nie przegap 18.25 Cyberia 18.30 Pogoda 18.50 Mundial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej i bramka tygodnia - konkurs audiotele 19.20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19.25 Kroniki Seinfelda - amerykański serial komediowy (40) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Sugar Hill - amerykański film sensacyjny 22.05 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 0.05 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia amerykańska (.) - programy nie kodowane thumb|left|70px 5.00 The Learning Zone 6.00 BBC World News 6.35 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 6.50 Blue Peter 7.15 Grange Hill 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 Children's Hospital 10.00 Straithblair 10.55 Timekeepers 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.45 Style Challenge 12.15 Songs of Praise 12.45 Kílroy 13.30 Children's Hospital 14.00 Straithblair 15.00 Style Challenge 15.25 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 15.40 Biue Peter 16.05 Grange HilI 16.30 Top of the Pops 17.00 BBC World News 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Children's Hospital 18.30 Take Síx Cooks 19.00 Are You Being Served? 19.30 Tbe Brittas Empire 20.00 Lovejoy 21.00 BBC World News 21.30 Modern Times 22.30 Wilderness Walks 23.00 The Ginger Tree 0.05 The Learning Zone thumb|left|70px 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 Spartakus 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 The Real Story of... 7,00 Tom and Jerry Kids 7.30 Dexter's Laboratory 7.45 World Premiere Toons 8.15 Popeye 8.30 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 9.00 Yogi's Galaxy Goof-Ups 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 Pixie and Dixie 10.15 Augie Doggie 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Huckleberry Hound 11.00 The Fruitties 11.30 The Real Story of... 12.00 Tom and Jerry Kids 12.30 The New Fred and Barney Show 13,00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Flintstone Kids 14.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.30 Young Robin Hood 15.00 Ivanhoe 15.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 15.45 Two Stupíd Dogs 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 World Premiere Toons 16.45 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 The Jetsons 17.30 The Mask 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Droopy: Master Detective 19.30 The Real Adventees of Jonny Quest 20.00 Two Stupid Dogs 20.30 The flugs and Daffy Show 21.00 Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, 1958 23.00 Hot Millions, 1968 0.55 The Biggest Bundle of Them All, 1968 2.50 Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, 1958 thumb|left|70px News and busíness throughout the day 5.30 Insight 6.30 Global View 7.30 World Sport 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.30 World Sport 14.00 Impact 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Earth Matters 17.30 Q & A 18.45 American Edition 20.00 Impact 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 0.30 Moneyline 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q & A 2.00 Larry King 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.30 World Report thumb|left|70px 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II 16.30 Roadshow 17.00 Terra X 17.30 Mysteries, Magic and Mtracles 18.00 Wíld Things 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.30 Disaster 20.00 History's Turning Points 20.30 Crocodile Hunters 21.00 Lonely Planet 22.00 Killer Quake 23.00 Wings 0.00 Classic Wheels 1.00 Closedown thumb|left|70px 5.00 Morning Videos 6.00 Kickstart 9.00 Morning Mix 13.00 MTV's US Top 20 Countdown 14.00 Hits Non-Stop 16.00 Select MTV 17.00 Select MTV 17.30 Hitlist UK 18.30 MTV's Real World 2 19.00 MTV Hot 20.00 Snowball 20.30 World Tour 21.00 Singled Out 21.30 MTV Amour 22.30 MTV's Beavis & Butthead 23.00 Headbangers' Ball 1.00 Night Videos thumb|left|70px News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 The Best of the Ticket NBC 5.30 Travel Xpress 6.00 Today 8.00 CNBC's European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 Home and Garden 15.30 Gardeníng by the Yard 16.00 MSNBC The Site 17.00 National Geographíc Television 18.00 The ticket NBC 18.30 VIP 19,00 Dateline NBC 20.00 Nhl Power Week 21.00 Jay Leno 22.00 Conan O'brien 23.00 Best of Later 23.30 Tom Brokaw 24.00 Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC - Internight 2.00 VIP 3.00 Talkín' Jazz 3.30 The ticket NBC 4.00 Travel Xpress 4.30 VIP thumb|left|70px 6.00 Rudy, 1993 8.00 High Time, 1960 9.45 Christmas Without Snow, 1990 11.30 Adolf Hitler, 1972 13.15 The Long Summer of George Adams, 1982 15.00 Dreamer, 1979 17.00 Rudy, 1993 19.00 War of The Buttons, 1994 21.00 Volcano: Fire On The Mountain, 1996 22.40 Come Die With Me, 1994 0.15 Minnie And Moskowitz, 1971 2.15 Pretty Poison, 1968 4.45 Garbo Talks, 1984 thumb|left|70px News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 Walker's World 10.30 The Book Show 11.30 SKY World News 13.30 Selina Scott 14.30 Parliament 15.30 Parliament 16.30 SKY World News 18.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 SKY National News 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.30 ABC World News Tonight 1.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.30 Parliament 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.30 ABC World News Tonight thumb|left|70px 6.00 Morning Glory 9.00 Regis - Kathie Lee 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Iives 12.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah Winfrey 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 Sky Live 18.30 Married... With Children 19.00 Real TV 19.30 MASH 20.00 September 22.00 Nash Bridges 23.00 Selina Scott 23.30 Star Trek 24.00 LAPD 1.00 Hit Mix Long Play Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TNT z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky 1 z 1997 roku